Pretty In Black
by Moonshine2342
Summary: Prologue I woke up to the sound of Nirvana playing on my alarm. I started singing my favorite Nirvana song, Smells Like Teen Spirit. Suddenly, I heard my mom calling me for breakfast. I got dressed and hurried down the stairs. "Good morning, Em," my mom said, giving me a hug. "Morning Mom." "Are you ready for your new school?" my mom asked, while making pancakes.


Pretty In Black

By: Elle Butterfield

Prologue

I woke up to the sound of Nirvana playing on my alarm. I started singing my favorite Nirvana song, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_. Suddenly, I heard my mom calling me for breakfast. I got dressed and hurried down the stairs.

"Good morning, Em," my mom said, giving me a hug.

"Morning Mom."

"Are you ready for your new school?" my mom asked, while making pancakes.

"Ugh, Mom, can we please not talk about that?" I groaned.

"Ok, ok, but you better tell me all about your day when you come home."

"Don't worry, I will. This school can't be as bad as the old school in Colorado," I said as I sat down with a plate of chocolate chip pancakes.

As soon as I finished my yummy breakfast, I got up and grabbed my maroon colored backpack. I squeezed the Ty monkey key chain hanging on my zipper for good luck. I ran out the door and into my mom's minivan. We drove to Everlane High, which was about eight miles from our house.

"Here we are, your first day of high school. My little firefly is all grown up," my mom said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, come on. I'm only in 9th grade. It's not like I'm in 12th grade. I'll be fine. Besides, how bad can it be? We're in California. There are nice, calm people here."

"I know, I know. I'm still going to miss my little firefly."

I gave my mom a hug and hopped out of the car.

I took a few steps and turned to take a last look at my mom. I waved as she drove off, heading to work.

I walked towards the front door of the old school. Looking up, I saw the big blue and yellow sign hanging over me that read Everlane High.

Chapter One

"And that's how my first day went," I said, concluding my presentation.

I walked to my seat as everyone applauded. I took a deep breath and relaxed.

My best friends, Hunter and Kristin, leaned over to my seat.

"Good job!" they said, giving me high fives.

This was how my days usually went. I did well in English class and everyone high fived me. I was probably the one of most popular girls at school, but probably one of the most shy girls, too. Of course, there was Regina. She was the queen bee of Everlane High. With long, flowing, beautiful blonde hair, sparkling ocean-blue eyes, a cute button nose with a rose-gold piercing, and light pink, thin lips, the kids literally bowed at her feet like she was Cleopatra. She always wore pink, pink, pink! She always wore the most expensive shoes and clothes. Pink tulip-drop earrings hung from each ear. She had ALL the guys, although, there was a rumor going around that she was secretly dating a nerd. Whenever I talked to her, she'd roll her eyes in disgust. She'd say, "Emma, please get your disgusting sweat pants away from my designer perfume. It's starting to smell like gym." I mean, how can clothes go with a scent? Seriously, Regina is she and her little (really big, actually) entourage would sashay away like they were celebrities at the Oscars.

"Emma!"

I twirled around. Ugh. Regina.

"Stop. Just stop. I cannot let you go around looking like that. Please, you look like you got your clothes from a thrift store. I, on the other hand, have super expensive clothing that you could never afford. You need a real makeover. Come to my house after school and we'll give you a makeover."

"WHAT? Did you just invite me to your house?"

"I'm feeling nice, don't push your luck."

I rolled my eyes.

Then she and her entourage left, students staring, flabbergasted that Regina invited a weirdo like me to her ginormous mansion for a makeover.

I knocked on the gold gate to the white mansion. I swear it was made of real gold. Slowly, the gate opened. I tentatively stepped forward. When I realized I wasn't going to be mauled by a the random guard bear that Regina probably had, I started to walk like a normal person.

I knocked on another door, this one probably made of silver. The door cracked open just slightly.

"Who are you, state your business here," he said.

"Don't worry, Butler, she's with me."

I saw Regina at the top of the velvet rugged staircase and knew this wasn't just a normal visit.

Chapter 2

Regina slowly walked down the stairs. She had changed her clothes from her school clothes. Now she wore a pink cheetah - print dress. She wore pink sparkly flats.

My mouth hung open. I was glad I wasn't a boy at that moment, because if I was I probably would have bowed at her every whim. "Don't just stand there, come on up." Regina said, motioning me toward the red velvet stairs. Walking up, I noticed the thousands of portraits of Regina. "Is this your part of the house?" I asked even though I knew the answer, Regina looked at me stupidly, "Uh yea, couldn't you notice the ten thousand portraits of moi?" she said. As soon as we came upon the final step Regina asked me, "Would you like some sparkling pink lemonade?"


End file.
